shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Sterling Evening Gazette/1895-12-07/Dearborn Ladies Quartette
﻿DEARBORN LADIES QUARTETTE ' Entertainment Given Last Night at the ^ Pre*bytarian Church, Aided by ] LocaJ Talent. ( The Dearborn Quartette of the Mt. 1 Carroll Seminary delighted a fair sized < audience at the Presbyterian church. 1 The church should have been crowded, for the entertainment was aach a re < fined, mrtiatio and enjoyable affair that 1 everybody ought to have heard it. The i program commenced at 8 o’clock by an \>rgan “Prelude in D. Major,” by Thay- < «r, and “Fanfare,” by Lemmens, play- 1 ed by Miss Leah Sprinkel. 1 The Mt. Carroll Ladles then appear- J ed, and were greeted with applause. j “Love and Mirth” was the first eelec* I ’•tlon, and aa an encore they sang “Peg- i gy," a vivacious selection that was i keenly appreciated. The ladiee are all 1 excellent singers and their quartette > selections showed unbounded training, < as the harmony was perfect. “Night Breezes”waa theft! tie of abeautlful duet ( toy Mioses Ferrenberg and Dunshee, J who refuted to respond to an encore. 1 The bonny Sc^ch airs, “Blue Bells ^ of Scotland” and ’‘Cornin' thro- the < Bye” were never rendered in a more 1 blithesome manner than by the four 1 talented ladies who sang them last ^ night. An enthusiastic encore called 1 the quartette out again, and they sang [ “The Old Kentucky Home” in a man* ner that brought out the depths of 1 pathos in that old darky melody. < At this juncture in the program the audience was given a literary treat, a 1 reading by Rev. William Carter. The 1 selection chosen wae “The Doom o' Claudius and Cynthia,” a thrilling old 1 Homan tale of the Emperor Comitus, 1 who prored in a most remarkable manner his title of the be?t archer in the world. The audience was held in in- { toose expectmry at’ie speaker told of 1 the crue deed* about to be done, and a geuural ei^h of relief could be heard wheu Uie change in the emperor’s method of proving his prowess was 1 told. The piece had never been given "before a Sterling audience before. Kev. Mr. Carter proved himself a reader of : xare ability and received great applause when he finished. “Songs of Araby” was the selection chosen by MIbs Ferrenberg for her soprano solo. It was very prettily sung and was heartily applauded, although the singer refused an encore, idles Ferrenberg has a voice of peculiar sweetness and power, and Bhe sings in an expressive manner that proves her an artist. The quartette gave two selections,“Aht *tis a dream!” and “Welcome Pretty Primrose,” Mrs. J. S. —^ri°^!®JLPA^iui^thej)ianaaccompanl^. ment for the latter piece, which was one of ther, beat received on the program, meeting with great favor from the audience. Miss Miles rendered the next selection t “Santa Maria,” piano accompaniment by Mrs. Strickler and cornet obligato by Jud Miles of Mt. Carroll. The selection was a novel and delightful one and the audience endeavored by long applause to secure a repetition of It, but the musicians declined with a bow of thanks. Master John Wolfersperger is the juvenile master of the violin in Sterling, and his sister, little Miss Lelia, is an accomplished accompaniest. Their rendition of Kalifen Von Bagdad was greatly enjoyed by the audience. An Italian selection, a duet from “Marta,” was artistically rendered by Misses Ferrenberg and Miles, after which the quartette closed the program with Goldberg’s beautiful “Good Night” song. No musical entertainment in I Sterling ever gave more complete satiB-1 faction.